


В бегах

by Leatherteeth



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dark Elves, Drama & Romance, Drow, Elves, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherteeth/pseuds/Leatherteeth
Summary: Дроу-аристократка и её слуга-телохранительница сбегают из Подземья на поверхность. Телохранительница принесла клятву верности, пообещав защищать свою госпожу ценой своей жизни, но одна ли клятва связывает двух девушек? (конечно нет, не было бы неразделенной любви - не было бы и фика😜)





	В бегах

**Author's Note:**

> Решил вспомнить детство, сел перечитывать книжки про темных эльфисов, пока читал - свою аушку накрутил такую что ещё на столько же книг хватит  
> Выложу пока драббл микроскопический про девчонок-подружонок, не всё же одну порноту писать

Желторотые пернатые ящеры мерзко кричали, паря над тяжело вздымающимися стальными волнами как гигантские летучие мыши над умирающим животным в родном Подземье, вызывая желание если не пристрелить то хотя бы кинуть камень. Дагмара старалась идти быстрее и не смотреть на сраные волны, но вонь грязной набережной и голод сделали свое дело и её всё-таки начало тошнить, а от криков этих чаек ещё и разболелась голова. Во рту было сухо, и она нервно сглатывала слюну и торопилась, неся под мышкой свою ношу. Сегодня повезло раздобыть хотя бы эту копчёную рыбу. Сегодня она не будет голодать, а уж она сама как-нибудь перебьется, хотя бы вот эту кричащую летучую мерзость себе поймает и съест, но это всё потом, а сейчас ей нужно было торопиться назад в укрытие, к ней. Свернув с людной набережной на полупустую улицу, она немного расслабилась. Её высокий рост позволял ей сойти за человека, а капюшон хорошо скрывал лицо, но она всё равно нервничала. Чёрт, как же болит голова. Чёрт, как же она устала. Черт, как же хочется выпить..

Она подошла к гостинице, где они с Нокт сняли комнату и остановилась как вкопанная. На крыльце, глядя в противоположную сторону стоял воин в доспехах, расписанных вензелями дома Шоврос, того самого к которому принадлежала Нокт. Раньше принадлежала… Хороша же она! Отвлеклась, задумалась, замечталась о чём!!! О выпивке!!! И теперь через секунду солдат её заметит, и их с Нокт глупому побегу придет конец… Чёрт! Она же была в гостинице!!! Если они оставили кого-то на стрёме, то скорее всего они её уже нашли и она уже мертва…

Дагмара схватила рукоять клинка, готовясь погибнуть в схватке, и тут кто-то дёрнул ее за плечо, втащив её в переулок и выдернув её из поля зрения охранника, злобно шипя:

— Ты что творишь?!!

Нокт выглядела ещё более потрёпанной чем обычно в последнее время, но весьма определенно живой. Дагмара с облегчением выдохнула и сунула меч обратно в ножны:

— Ты-... Слава Богине, я думала ты уже мертва!

Нокт в ответ лишь усмехнулась:  
— Я-то? Пока эти олухи гремели на лестнице я подготовила заклинание телепортации, и даже собрала почти все наши вещи! Давай валить отсюда поскорее, они скорее всего догадаются что мы ушли недавно.  
— Да госпожа.

Нокт поморщилась. Дагмара часто замечала это за ней в последнее время. Наверное больше не может скрывать свое недовольство тем, насколько непутёвая у неё телохранительница.  
Они быстро шли по запутанным переулкам, не переходя на бег чтобы не привлекать внимание и надеясь, что дурацкая человеческая архитектура запутает их преследователей так же сильно как запутала их.

— Нам нужно выйти на какую-нибудь крупную улицу, там в толпе они нас не найдут.

— Да госпожа.

Нокт ускорила шаг, так что Дагмара едва за ней поспевала, и скрылась за очередным углом. Дагмара бросилась за ней, и едва не сшибла свою госпожу с ног. Та остановилась прямо за поворотом, и от толчка пошатнулась и вскрикнула

— АА! Ты что творишь!?

— Прости!!! Ты так побежала, я просто-... я не ожидала что ты так резко остановишься!

— А что по-твоему мне делать??? Тут сраный тупик!!!

Нокт отряхнулась и обвела рукой крошечный замызганный двор-колодец в котором они оказались. Судя по всему мерзкие люди, живущие в этих домах мало того что построили их таким нелепым образом, так ещё и кидали свой мусор прямо за свои мутные крошечные окошки, видимо ожидая что он испарится. Дагмара поморщила нос от отвращения. Черт, как же тошнит…

— Пойдемте госпожа, найдем место получше.

Нокт в ответ лишь покачала головой.

— Стой… дай… отдышаться…

Только сейчас Дагмара осознала, что ее госпожа привалилась к стене и тяжело дышит, и выглядит, мягко говоря, неважно.

— Что с тобой??? Тебе плохо???

— Пустяки… Просто не выспалась…

Даже сейчас, побледневшая и осунувшаяся, Нокт выглядела как хозяйка положения. Даже тогда, в Подземье, когда поступил приказ уничтожить всю семью Дагмары, она до последнего выглядела уверенно. Им тогда одновременно поступили сообщения. Дагмаре — от младшего брата, в котором он говорил, что только что перебил младших принцев чуть ли не всех дворянских домов. Нокт — от матери, приказ убить Дагмару на месте. Нокт в ответ лишь рассмеялась и спросила «у вас в семье что ли все мужики идиоты?». Она сопротивлялась три дня, ходя везде в сопровождении Дагмары как ни в чем не бывало, на все крики, вопросы и приказы отвечая «это черт побери мой телохранитель, и я ей распоряжаюсь, и я решаю убить ее или нет!». Она была несокрушима до последнего, и её надменная улыбка даже не успела сойти когда её мать выпустила в неё смертельное заклятие. К счастью Дагмара, кто бы что ни говорил, была чертовски хорошим телохранителем, и они выбрались из проклятого подземного города лишь с парой несерьёзных ран.

— Куда-... Куда дальше?

— Ну… Я хотела узнать насчёт возможности сесть на корабль, но мне не хватило времени, и мне кажется что слишком рискованно было бы так близко взаимодействовать с людьми. Думаю нам стоит выдвинуться на север, там больше людских поселений, и им они должны мешать так же сильно как и нам.  
Нокт ответила непривычно безучастно для себя:

— Понятно…

Она все так же стояла облокотившись спиной на стену, и Дагмара засуетилась, опомнившись:

— Может… Может нам присесть, госпожа?

Глаза Нокт тут же распахнулись, сверкнули обсидиановые клыки:

— ХВАТИТ! Не смей меня так называть!!!

— Прости… Я просто… Я честно пытаюсь отвыкнуть, но у меня не получается! Мне всю жизнь вдалбливали эти правила этикета при общении с-…

Нокт тяжело вздохнула и наконец сползла вниз по стене на землю:

— Все эти титулы, вся эта мишура осталась дома там, внизу. Чем быстрее мы сможем всё это  
забыть, тем легче нам станет. И кроме того… Когда ты меня так называешь мне начинает казаться, что мы не настоящие подруги.

— Что?! В смысле???

— Ну… Ты постоянно такая «госпожа то», да «госпожа сё», как будто ты остаёшься со мной только из-за обязательств.

Дагмара присела рядом  
— Всё совсем не так. Ты попала в эту задницу из-за меня, и меньшее что я могу для тебя делать — это исполнять те обязанности которые обещала, когда приносила клятву верности.

— А… Ого…

— Я вижу, как ты скучаешь по дому. Твоё место не в этой помойке, а на троне, в самом высоком дворце! Чёрт!!! Если бы ты не встретила меня, ты бы наверное сейчас бы там и была-…  
Реклама:  
Скрыть  
BETWEENDIGITAL

— А ну хватит!!! Сколько можно ныть, я же тебе говорила, твоей вины тут нет, и если бы не твой сраный брат мы бы обе бы там были!!! Если бы не этот кусок говна, то вся твоя семья была бы жива, а моя — не приказала бы мне убить тебя, и мне не пришлось бы делать выбор между ними и тобой!!! Выбор который я сделала САМА прошу заметить!!!

— Хех, ты права. Но всё же, согласись, если бы у тебя был телохранитель получше, тоты бы не сидела сейчас на куче мусора

— А если бы у меня был телохранитель хоть ЧУТЬ похуже, то мы бы уже давно обе были бы мертвы!!!

— Да… Да, ты права… Мы уже второй месяц в бегах, и мы ещё живы! Не каждый оскорбивший Богиню лично может таким похвастаться! Слушай, я вот что подумала: я подслушала разговор моряков в порту, они собирались отправлять какой-то груз в школу магов Уотермита … Я думаю нам следует отправиться туда, я уверена что эти маги просто усрутся от счастья если ты-.

— Дагмара!

— А! Что?!

Прервав Дагмару, Нокт выглядела взволнованной. Казалось, будто она внезапно вспомнила что-то невероятно важное и секретное

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Что? Тебе не нравится план? Или чт-…Дагмара начала инстинктивно наклоняться к Нокт, как вдруг та резко рванула вперёд и, схватив Дагмару за ворот плаща и впилась ей в губы.  
Сердце Дагмары пропустили удар. Всё как будто замерло. В то что происходило было невозможно поверить, Нокт–бывшая принцесса высшего дворянского рода и девушка всей её мечты…. Её целовала. Растерянность, счастье, паника — всё перемешалось в её голове. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, но к сожалению у всего в этом мире есть конец, и Нокт вскоре отстранилась. В её широко раскрытых глазах читалось волнение, почти даже страх — абсолютно нетипичные для нее вещи.

— Ты… очень холодная.

Кроткое выражение лица Нокт тут же сменилось на куда более обычную для неё маску ледяной ярости, и Дагмаре захотелось приложиться обо что-нибудь головой. Это ж надо было сказануть ТАКОЕ!!! Она потянулась было к Нокт, но та ударила её по руке. Удар получился еле ощутимым.

— Что, не нравится целоваться с той кто казнила твоего брата?

— Стой!

— Я знаю что ты на самом деле думаешь! «Нянчусь с ней через силу, когда сама могла бы быть далеко отсюда, без такой обузы как она!!!»  
— А ну СТОЙ!!!

Дагмаре наконец-то удалось схватить беснующуюся Нокт за руку и отдернуть рукав. Запястье цвета безлунной ночи было толщиной с веточку, и даже сквозь ткань Дагмара чувствовала, как холодна её кожа. Нокт, то ли успокоившись, то ли просто выдохнувшись, перестала сопротивляться и просто безучастно смотрела ей в глаза.

— Что… Что с тобой?!!

Отдернув руку и натянув рукав обратно, Нокт пожала плечами и спокойно сказала:

— Я умираю.

Сказала она это таким будничным тоном, будто поделилась, что она сегодня ела на завтрак. Дагмара схватилась за голову. Это была далеко не первая такая убийственная выходка Нокт и, как предчувствовала Дагмара, далеко не последняя. Она удивилась, как ещё до сих пор не поседела и, с отчаянием в голосе спросила:

— Как… как давно? От чего?

— Проклятие одного из тех мудаков которые всё-таки в нас попали тогда, дома.

— Чёрт побери, и чего ты молчала??? Мы просрали столько времени!!! Мы, чёрт побери, могли в любой момент попытаться связаться с моей сестрой!!! Она — колдунья, и точно сказала бы что делать!!!

— Да, и что бы она нам сказала??? Я чувствую эту штуку у себя в спине, чувствую как она забирает мою жизненную силу… Даже я сама не смогла его снять, что твоя сестра смогла бы сделать находясь за полмира от нас?

— Ты права… Но всё равно, нужно было сказать! Мы бы не потеряли столько времени….  
Нокт вздохнула и скривилась как от удара:

— Вот поэтому я и не хотела тебе ничего говорить…

— Что? Не понимаю, почему это?

— Ну… Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты надо мной постоянно тряслась. Я боялась, что если расскажу тебе, то ты начнёшь ко мне по-другому относиться… Отвернувшись, Нокт добавила:

— Мне нравилось жить так, будто бы мы с тобой на равных… Будто всё нормально

— Что ж, у тебя не вышло, я все равно за тебя трясусь. И буду трястись, пока мы не будем в безопасности! И знаешь, почему?

— Потому что это твоя обязанность, — буркнула Нокт

— Нет. Потому что я за тебя очень-очень переживаю. — Дагмара положила руку на плечо Нокт– И у нас БУДЕТ всё нормально, мы сбежим от этих сраных ублюдков и-... — Дагмара поперхнулась от волнения, -. и тогда мне не нужно будет больше тебя оборонять.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. И, раз уж мы тут сидим… Дагмара достала из сумки грязный жирный свёрток.

— Рыбу будешь? Я не хочу чтобы ты померла до того как мы найдем способ снять-… Нокт не дала ей договорить, выхватив свёрток изеё руки начав немедленно срывать с него бумагу.Оторвав от рыбины кусок прямо зубами она опомнилась и, сплюнув чешую на землю, спросила:

— А ты-то сама не будешь?

— Я уже поела пока бродила, ешь спокойно.  
Нокт продолжила грызть рыбу, а Дагмара откинула голову назад и закрыла глаза, прислонившись к холодной стене. Ничто не могло подготовить её к такому шквалу информации, и отступившая было от шока головная боль возвращалась. Её госпожа-… нет, её подруга медленно увядала прямо рядом с ней, а она даже не заметила этого… Теперь точно появился повод идти к магам, если где и искать помощи то именно у них. А ещё… Она не заметила ещё и то, что пока она сама убивалась от неразделённых чувств, Нокт страдала точно так же!!! Она ожидала от неё чего угодно, но признания в любви — в самую последнюю очередь… Чёрт!!! «ты очень холодная»??! Кто вообще такое говорит??? В следующий раз она точно будет готова… Нет, никаких больше следующих разов.

— Эй, Нокт?..

Она повернулась, и, попытавшись проглотить находящийся во рту здоровенный кусок еды  
вопросительно вздернула уши:

— Мм?

— Ты… ты тоже мне очень сильно нравишься.

Нокт уставилась на неё, переваривая полученную информацию, а затем восторженно завизжали и кинулась к ней на шею:

— УРА! Я так переживала, я уже испугалась что ты на самом деле меня ненавидишь!!! Давай ещё раз поцелуемся?!!

— НЕТ!!! От тебя рыбой воняет, меня сейчас сто...ш..нит…

— ТЫ ШУТИШЬ? А НУ НЕ СМЕЙ!!! ААА ТОЛЬКО НЕ НА МЕНЯ!!!


End file.
